New Way To Bleed
by xXFacelessXx
Summary: Angelique reflects on her past, and moving in with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She also realizes there is still a new way to bleed. (OC X Leonardo)


This is almost an alternate ending to a old story I wrote, but you would not have to read it to understand this. Anyway, I do not own TMNT, I only own my OC's.

* * *

_Save your twisted enemy_  
_So you might earn forgiveness_  
_You know your whole world is waiting_  
_So why can't you speak?_

Angel was a very soft spoken girl, with many secrets to be confessed. Throughout her life, she was taught to keep her mouth shut and speak when spoken to. When she thought back to her human years, all she could do was let the red water run. Painful, yes, but it had its own releasing qualities as well. Her father never cared if she went to school or not. Her mother would have, but she wasn't around. When she attempted to slice into her wrists now, she had to be extremely vigilant of the noises around her.

_I feel it coming over me_  
_I'm still a slave to these dreams_  
_Is this the end of everything?_  
_Or just a new way to bleed?_

She knew that her younger sister was being hurt, but she couldn't say a word to anyone. Misty was innocent and oblivious to her torture. Seeing her special needs sister being beat on, made her stomach knot. They both had no idea of what love really was. At that point, Misty even said that her daddy hurts her because he wants her to become stronger. Angel was forced to watch her sister's skin bruise.

_So go and tell all your friends_  
_That I'm a failure underneath_  
_If it makes you feel like a bigger man_  
_But it's my, my heart, my life_  
_That you're calling a lie_  
_I've played this game before_  
_And I can't take anymore_

Angel thought back to when she moved in with her first boyfriend. He was manipulative and rude, but she just wanted to get away from her father. Now she knew that it was her turn to be abused. Gladly, she would take it for her sister, who often hid in Luciana's house. When his fists made contact with her face, she just thought of her friend. She was grateful to have her around. Angel became even more thankful when her boyfriend broke one of her ribs, and Luciana showed up.

Oh, sweet Jesus. The words that poured from her friend's mouth were unmistakably vile and full of rage. She remembered watching her boyfriend stumble back and drop the beer bottle in his hand. When Misty came in the door...everything fell apart. She cried and screamed bloody murder. Never had Angel felt so guilty in her entire life.

_I feel it coming over me_  
_I'm still a slave to these dreams_  
_Is this the end of everything?_  
_Or just a new way to bleed?_

Now, her life was so much better. She had more friends than she believed she would ever have. Especially Leonardo. He was calm and so easy to talk to. Misty and Luciana had found friends within the turtles as well, but she believed that they weren't as good as Leo. Angel slowly drew the blade across her wrists, listening to the sound of brothers quarreling. Her ears flattened as the blood trickled out. She stopped the blood flow by using a piece of spare gauze.

"Angelique?" She jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. Quickly, she stashed the switch-blade and gauze.

"Come in." She said softly, and pulled her long sleeves down over her wrists. The turtle came in, smiling slightly. He was in a good mood.

"I was wondering if you wanted to-" He stopped and stared at her. She glanced down to see the blood dripping out of her sleeves. _Dammit! _

He sat down in front of her and forcefully pushed her sleeves up. The wounds were still dripping, and his expression was beyond shocked. She glanced into his eyes and spotted disappointment. That did it for her. She let a few hesitant tears fall from her eyes. Leo pulled her into his chest, and she tensed. No one had shown such compassion when they found out about her self abuse.

She knew no one else would. Well, besides Leonardo.

_I feel it coming over me_  
_I'm still a slave to these dreams_  
_Is this the end of everything?_  
_Or just a new way to bleed?_

* * *

That did not turn out how I wanted it too. D: But whatever. If you guys like it, I'll do two others about her sister and friend.


End file.
